Battle Los Angeles
Battle Los Angeles Battle Los Angeles is a film where the world is invaded by aliens from outer space and invade 12 different locations across the globe and using the earths water as there fuel but 14 marines marines fight back for Los angeles. Invasion on earth At 14:46, 12 different places acroos the globe were breached by aliens causing big casulties in major cities, including Paris, London, Moscow, New York, Hong Kong, Rio de Janeiro, and Tokyo. The battle against the aliens was Lt.Martinez who was in charge of leading his group, platoon sergeant for 1st Platoon, Echo Company, 2nd Battalion 5th Marines who were SSgt. Michael Nantz, 2ndLt. William Martinez, Cpl. Lee "Cowboy" Imlay, Cpl. Jason "Cocheez" Lockett, LCpl. Peter J. "Irish" Kerns, Cpl. Nick C. "Stavs" Stavrou, Cpl. Kevin J. "Specks" Harris, PFC Shaun "Casper" Lenihan, USN HM Jibril A. "Doc" Adukwu, TSgt. Elena Santos, 61 ABW, LCpl. Richard "Motown" Guerrero, LCpl. Corey T. "Point Break" Simmons and Cpl. Scott L. Grayston. Aliens Infantry Caste The Blaa Infantry Caste can be identified by their lack of grasping hands; instead, they have a weapon grafted onto each arm. Their average height is about 8'1". While they are taller than humans, they are proportionately thinner. As of the initial invasion, they are estimated to be the most abundant caste, numbering about 25 million in total. It appears that they are deployed in columns, led by a non-specialized officer. Like the other castes, the heads of Blaa Infantry soldiers are nothing but sensory organs. All of their vital organs are concentrated behind layers of muscle and arteries in the right of their chests. A cooling system is also integrated into their body, with a heat-dispersing fan located in front of their organs. Unlike many of the other castes, they do not have as much machinery located on their back. Blaa Officer Caste {C The Blaa Officer Caste (referred to within the article as a "Specialized Officer") is the easiest caste to differentiate from the rest, identifiable by their slender build and four mechanical legs. They are also the tallest caste with an average height of 9'4". The Officers are specialized in commanding groups of infantry, augmented by an unusually large, well-developed brain and very keen eyesight which has been supplemented with additional electronics. They are most likely the least numerous caste, as they number roughly 2,000,000. Blaa Officers have been seen to lead fire-teams of up to four Operations Caste soldiers as well. {C The Officer caste have the most substantial amount of cybernetic enhancements. As their legs have been wholly replaced, they are able to move at speeds of up to 40kph/24.8mph with relative ease. Their legs ar e equipped with thrusters, similar to those on the drones, that allow them to hover rather than walk. Their right arm has an implanted weapons system that trades firepower for accuracy, while their left grasping hand has been replaced by a mechanical claw. Blaa Operations Caste {C The Blaa Operations Caste share many similarities with the General Infantry Caste, with a few notable exceptions. The Blaa Operations average about 6'11". The special forces appear to be a more intelligent Infantry soldier, expected to undertake specialized goals beyond that of simple shock troops. They also appear to be a middling caste, lacking the firepower of the Infantry and the intelligence of the Officer. While their strength is unknown, it is likely that they are between 2 million and 8 million in number. Unlike the officer and infantry castes, the Operations have retained their left grasping hand and are able to make use of hand signals. Their weapons systems sport greater accuracy than those of the general infantry, but a less-powerful grenade launcher. Blaa Intelligence Caste The Blaa Intelligence Caste is likely specialized in their namesake, gathering information and laying down lines of communication. Averaging about 5'10", the Intelligence caste are the shortest and stockiest of all known warrior castes. It is unknown how many Intelligence Caste members there are. {C {C Unlike all other warrior castes, the Intelligence Caste lacks any integrated weapons systems. However, they retain the large amount of cooling and communications machinery grafted to their backs. The lack of w eaponry is made up for by their ability to utilize both grasping hands, which they use to operate machinery and vehicles, such as driving ground artillery platforms and operating walking guns. Category:Characters